


Tenderness Restrained

by Lokisgame



Series: Sweet Nothings [14]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame





	Tenderness Restrained

The warmth is what he loved most about her. The sweet, soft, warm body wrapped around him. Her slender arms around his neck and shoulders, breasts pressed against his chest, the scent of her filing his head. She’s so tiny, but he wanted to hide inside her. It’s needy and clingy, but he doesn’t care, he loves her.   
“Mulder,” tone playful, fingers combed through his hair in a caress that was almost a reflex.   
“What?” He chuckled pulling her closer. Straddling his lap, the kimono robe felt like water, but had nothing on her skin. Having just shaved, it was like pressing his cheek to the smoothest of silks.   
“Were you always this clingy?”   
“It’s all you, Scully,” his embrace tightened, “I can’t even explain it.”   
“Connection,” she supplied quietly, matching his strength, “acceptance?”   
“Intimacy, what differs close ones from strangers.” He finally found his spot, theirs bodied filling each other’s molds like two pieces of one.  
“Is that why you’ve always invaded my space?” She asked, genuinely curious, before realizing she called him out on it.   
“Have I?” Mulder looked up, chagrined, expecting punishment. Instead she kissed his cheek, gentle and sweet, bringing back a smile that made his eyes fall shut.   
“You did,” she kissed his face, words for pauses, “rain or shine, office or crime scene, always one step behind.”   
“You never pulled back,” it wasn’t smug but it wasn’t humble either.   
“I wanted to,” tip of her nose brushed his, her breath hot on his lips, “just to see if you’d catch me.”   
He could feel her lean in, weight shifting as their smiles met in wordless understanding. He let her push him back between pillows and sheets.   
“I’ll always catch…” He began, but she caught his last word before it left his mouth.


End file.
